Talk:Total Drama: Second Chance
Thank You Once Again Sprinklemist The title pretty much says it all, thanks a lot for the character pics You're welcome. I still have a handful to do. I can't wait for this story to start. I'm really wondering if it will be serious or comedic. SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:38, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Only time will tell --TDIwriter 03:54, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I loved chapter one. I love the way you used the character models in describing the contestants, similar to how I used the descriptions for Return to TDI to make the character models. Bobby's eyes are supposed to be natural, but your description makes a lot of sense. Ash's stuff on his arm and neck are supposed to be tattoos, though. SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:45, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Yeah, I know they are suppose to be tattoos, I meant that he did them himself. --TDIwriter 19:15, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Oh... He's more talented than even I thought. O_O SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:06, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Well, he's Ash. It's what he does I really love this story. I literally love all of the characters (including Vince). I loved Bobby's eye shift. Poor, Hellen. I liked her a lot, too. Great job. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:27, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I'm going to agree for the most part with Sprinklemist's love of these characters, with my favorite probably being Bobby, or Tabitha. I am somewhat surprised that Hellen got eliminated first, I thought she would have made it farther than that. As of now, since they are all criminals, I have no real way of predicting who will win, but I am almost certain that it will not be Bobby or Isaac that wins (Bobby is annoying and Isaac is boring so they are targets.) Lol. Bobby is your favorite and he's annoying. I can't wait to see how any of the teens change. Jesse is my winner prediction, because he looks like a winner/main character, but... that's my fault. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:32, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I said I liked Bobby the best of the characters that are there, I didn't say I liked everything about him. He is annoying because nothing he says is ever true (or is it...?) Anyway, Jesse is in my prediction for final 5, but I'm not sure he will win it all. Thanks a lot! Lol, you think the guy whose immobilized for the next 24-72 hours will win? Cool. --TDIwriter 02:35, 21 August 2009 (UTC) *shifts eyes* Maybe I was lying. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:36, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Jesse for the Final 5, huh? Interesting. Really Sprinklemist? EVEN Vince? --TDIwriter 02:37, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm predicting the final 5 to be Jesse, Olivia, Tabitha, Leo and maybe Vince, depending on if he is a true antagonist or just a jerk, in which case he will get voted off early for being a jerk (Like Edward as opposed to Rachael in RTDI). I wouldn't have expected Leo to be in anyone's Final 5, considering.....he's a nut. Anything can happen, I suppose...*shifts eyes* (Uh-oh...I've been around Sprinklemist to much!!) --TDIwriter 02:42, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know about Leo actually, now that I think about it. I picked him for my final 5 because he seems to be the type who would be strong in challenges, unless he gets distracted by firey thoughts... I think Leo or Isaac will be the first guy out. Isaac will probably stand around during a challenge, and get booted. You know what... I think that Vince could even be my favorite. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:47, 21 August 2009 (UTC) (00) Please....explain --TDIwriter 02:48, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I feel like his thinking is entirely logical for his personality. Like his actions make sense... If he were a juvenile delinquent. The way he got his "revenge" on Jesse was really well written, like he planned it out forever. I... Kind of liked it. Remember that I love Heather, and Vince takes it a step further with physical violence. I definitely don't approve of any of his actions, though. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:58, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, cool. I didn't really want Vince to be just a big, dumb bully..I wanted him to be a little bit...worse. If only he had a scorpion in TFC, lol --TDIwriter 03:00, 21 August 2009 (UTC) He could have hidden it in his trunks. ROTFL! Anyway, another TFC deleted scene: Julio was going to comment on "where did he fit the aerosol spray can? I haven't noticed any place it would fit" and Bobby would be all "You were looking?" That seemed like it could be been considered as a little too far if the readers thought about it harder than I did. SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:04, 21 August 2009 (UTC) LOL! That would have been hilarious! Maybe there should just be a separate section on the page for deleted scenes. In his trunks? Unpleasant... --TDIwriter 03:07, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Is that ar eference to the fect that Julio is an edit of Noah, and Noah is seen with a book in Dodgebrawl but he doesn't have anything to carry it in? Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 03:10, 21 August 2009 (UTC) No... It's... not. Lol. I guess a deleted content section wouldn't be out of place. It would fit in with the bonus gallery. I was very close to adding the "tentacles" scene when I made spell check, today, but felt that it was too late, now... SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:11, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Eh, it is kinda late...Oh well. I'm just finally glad I got writing chapter two out of the way....now I can focus on TFC...--TDIwriter 03:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Yay! I do think that a deleted scene gallery would be good. Maybe...nah. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 03:18, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Very good chapter TDIwriter. Turnertang 12:18, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you :) --TDIwriter 15:13, 21 August 2009 (UTC) LEO FOR THE WIN!!!! FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!! (LOL XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 15:22, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Lol LEO? --TDIwriter 15:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) What? I like Leo! We connect. I like fire, he likes fire. I'm insane, he's insane. (LOL, jk about the fire... or AM I???) Sunshine + Ravioli 15:26, 21 August 2009 (UTC) And I like beating up punks and throwing scorpions down the backs of people's shirts. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:28, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Y-you're a bully, Sprinklemist? NOO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE PERFECT! Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 15:30, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, I can understand then --TDIwriter 15:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I am perfect. An' I'll punch your lights out if you think different. (I'm j/k'ing about all of that, lol) SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:32, 21 August 2009 (UTC) LOL, I knew someone whose username came from the world's cutest kitten couldn't be a bully!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 15:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC) My two favorites are Isaac and Kimberly, because they both really seem like they don't belong in the "Maclean Juvenile Corrections Facility." Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 22:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Isaac doesn't belong there for sure, I'm fairly certain that runaway are eligable for juvie, though --TDIwriter 22:40, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Well, TDIwriter, at first I didn't think I would like this story. That was because, 1) All the characters are criminals, and 2) You said it would be more serious. But I think this story is easily as good as RTDI, if not better. Vince's use of the word "dame" made the chapter for me. I don't know, I think this bunch of criminals may just turn out to be funnier than normal teens. Can't wait for Chapter 3. Tybalt941 08:24, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Tybalt. With RTDI, I don't feel free to write the way I want to, since I try to follow the feel of the show. With Second Chance, since it's a different premise, I can write the way I want to. --TDIwriter 15:50, 22 August 2009 (UTC) *I see what you mean. I like the format of this one, and at times, the restrictions of the TDI rules can hamper creativity. I still love RtTDI, though. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:59, 22 August 2009 (UTC) (*Notices SC is scratching the surface of Most Visited*) Yay! --TDIwriter 16:05, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I've decided to add Intermissions to stretch the story out. They're kind of like, what the people are doing outside of challenges. The first one is up, they'll most likely only be half as long as regular chapters... --TDIwriter 02:08, October 6, 2009 (UTC) O_o HOLY ****!! JESSE DIED?? WTF?? XD --^_^ : P AWESOME!! 02:14, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Spoilers. --TDIwriter 02:18, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Big Spoilers, lol. --TDIwriter 02:21, October 6, 2009 (UTC) O_O Wow. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:26, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Sorry. Guess that was a waste of an intermission... --TDIwriter 02:27, October 6, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean? That was awesomeness. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:31, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I guess I take 'wow' differently than some people. --TDIwriter 02:32, October 6, 2009 (UTC)